Perfection Defined
by WatermelonExplosion
Summary: You thought you knew all about me? Well, you don't. My life, the Hunger Games, and beyond, I'll explain it. All of it. Me? I'm Glimmer Ellis, a tribute in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. And this is my story. Not continuous! Just a one-shot.


**Yeah, this is just a quick little blurb I wrote on Glimmer's life. It's probably pretty bad, but don't be a hater!**

Perfection. It's what I live for. Or lived for I guess, since I'm not alive anymore. But, when I was alive, I was perfect.

In District 1, every guy wanted me. I played hard to get of course. Most of the fights in the training center were over me. My mother received much praise for have raised a beautiful daughter, so elegant, tasteful, graceful, intelligent, beautiful, and talented. I was the reason that she was voted president of the local lady's group. I heard people talking about me, saying that I was the golden child of the Ellis family, a victor for sure. My younger sisters all were told to look up to me. I made sure that I was one to look up to.

When it became my year to volunteer, when I turned eighteen, I trained harder than ever before. My trainers taught me all different types of strategies for the games. Lay low. Join the Careers. Kill everyone you come across. Act weak until the end. I decided to mix them. Act weak, join the Careers, and kill everyone I come across. Hide my skills until many are gone.

I volunteered and raced to the stage before anyone else could. The guys didn't get a volunteer. They knew that the reaped boy was our best shot. Marvel. Marvel Donner. He was a great fighter, I'd seen him in training. Our best spear thrower. Impressive. He'd fought over me before, but I didn't let him have me, even when he'd won.

On the train there, (only a two hour trip since we live so close to the Capital) I watched the recap of the Reapings. Me, ever so gracefully gliding to the stage, and Marvel, powerfully shoving through the crowd to the stage. For District 2, a tiny dark haired girl volunteers (is she suicidal?), and so does a massively hot blonde guy named Cato. I knew the second I saw him that we were meant for each other. But when they zoomed in to see the tributes shake hands, something flashed across his face seeing the tiny girl in front of him. Sorrow, or sadness. Like he wished she hadn't volunteered. I decided not to dwell on it.

The rest of the Reapings weren't very exciting. Only the massive guy from 11, Thresh, seemed like a threat. District 12 got a volunteer for once. Some girl volunteering for her twelve year old sister. She still looked unthreatening. A kinda strongish looking guy from 12 too.

The brightly colored Capital people greeted us warmly as we arrived. I loved their colorful outfits. Living in the Capital always seemed amazing. I would give anything to live there. Dressing like that, every day? It would've been a dream come true! Oh well… I guess now that I live in the afterlife, I can dress like that if I want to. No, it wouldn't be the same. Only if people could see me, complement me, envy me. That was what makes me myself. Envy. People always look up to my beauty. That is what makes it worth being beautiful.

We look amazing in the opening ceremonies. Pink feathers and glitter everywhere. I almost fainted when I saw how amazing I looked. It was a crime that those stupid District 12 tributes made a mockery of us and our district.

"How dare they!" I screamed as soon as I stepped out of the elevator, Marvel following suit. Our mentor was already there, telling us that we could've been so much better and how this was all our fault. She was so wrong though. It was definitely the fault of our stylists. They were so lazy and original; they should've made us more unique! That left the interviews and private sessions as our only hope of getting sponsors. And if we didn't get sponsors… well, even the most independent people need help sometimes. I couldn't survive on my own. I knew I'd have to go through the poisonous plants part of training. Survival skills were always impossible for me. I could fight, swords and spears and bows, they were all easy. But the plants and stuff, I was hopeless! My trainers back in District 1 gave up on me after six weeks of failure.

In training, we immediately became allies with the tributes from District 2, Cato and Clove. I could always feel Clove's eyes digging into my back while I flirted with Cato. It made me wonder if there was something going on between them. _Don't be silly, Glimmer. That ugly duckling? Why would Cato choose her over you? You're the most beautiful girl in your district. All the guys want you. Cato is no different. He'll fall for you. Be patient. _I was wrong though. He didn't fall for me.

In the arena, I kept up the act. I'd acted like I sucked with weapons in training, and it definitely fooled all of the other tributes, even Marvel. I stayed by Cato's side the entire time. Clove looked at me in the arena like a cobra stalking its prey. She was terrifying. I was terrified. I tried not to fall asleep, afraid that she would kill me if I did. Cato obviously noticed, since he often took her away into the forest, probably to talk some sense into her, reminding her where they were. She couldn't afford to have a crush on him. Cato always avoided me after they got back. I wonder why. Probably so no one would suspect our affair. Yes, that must be it. Why else would he avoid_ me_?

When we cornered the Girl on Fire, I was overjoyed. After her, we'd take out Marvel and Clove. Then we'd wait until we were the last ones. I'd kill him in his sleep, and say in my victor's interview that killing him was the hardest thing a I'd ever done. The more emotional people would start to cry, and I'd let a tear or two fall, all for the show. I would say that I hoped he could forgive me for it, but I had to be the survivor. Then, I could forget about him, go home to Victor's Village and eventually get married. My wedding would be the biggest, most amazing wedding Panem had ever seen. A grand ball would follow as a reception. My gown would be hand-crafted by my beloved stylist, Marianna, even though she messed up on my parade costume and interview dress. She totally understood me, and I loved her. She was to be the first person I hugged once I won. My own mother would come after Marianna.

I feel asleep on Cato's arm, dreaming about my house in Victor's Village and the look in my mother's eyes when I returned home. I was awoken by a huge crash and Clove's blood curdling scream. Buzzing. It was _everywhere._ Buzzing in the arena? Only one thing in the arena ever makes such a noise. Suddenly the sound registered in my brain and my emerald eyes flew open. _Tracker Jackers._ All over me, Marvel, Cato, and Clove. I tried to get up, to grab something and leap to my feet, but I never did. I screamed for Cato, but he was yanking Clove away. He looked back at me, and I saw nothing in his eyes. He didn't care that I was dying. He only cared about saving Clove. That worthless little Clove, with hair the color of mud. How could he pick that over my gorgeous golden waves? Her eyes were the color of mud as well, but mine were emerald green, the most beautiful green that my mother claimed to have ever seen. And he _still _left me? That bastard!

My entire body was on fire. That girl, Katniss was her name, she got away. With my bow. She took it, while I would hardly breathe. Murderer. Heartless, cold-blooded murderer. How dare she! This was supposed to be my chance to shine, to let all of Panem know of my grandeur. Ugh. She left me to die an awful, gruesome death. And I suffered. I stayed still, and the pain ate away at me. She looked at me once, and then my vision began to fade away. Before long I couldn't see anything. I was no longer in the arena, laying on the cold hard ground. I wasn't anywhere, but I was somewhere all the same. Basically, I was in heaven.

The afterlife is so boring. No one I know is here. In fact, no one at all is here. I arrived to nothing. A cloud. Not even that soft. I looked around and all I found was a glass window on the ground. When I looked through it, I could see the arena. So I decided to watch the remainder of the games. Marvel was the next to go. Katniss killed him, an arrow to the neck after he threw a spear into the littlest tribute's stomach. She was from District 11. Rue. I felt bad when she was reaped, since she was just so cute. Probably the cutest girl in her entire district, just like me. Popular. Or not. I guess they don't have time for popular in such a poor district. I'm sure all those peasants think about is not starving to death.

"Hey." A familiar voice said from behind me. I whirled around and there was Marvel, and next to him, Rue. They both were dressed in all white. I looked down and saw that I was too. Great. How could ever I eat in this thing? I'd stain it for sure. I'd always been a messy eater. My one flaw that my mother was ashamed of for my entire life. The one thing that separated me from perfection. Sheesh, talk about getting sidetracked.

"Uh, hi?" I had no idea what to say to someone who just _died_. No one was here to greet me. I glance down at the arena once more, only to see an empty clearing. Both bodies have been removed, plus Katniss is gone. The newcomers join me at the window, and the scene changes. Cato and Clove are at the lake, arguing about supplies, since theirs have been blown up. Oh! I hope Cato gets so mad that he snaps Clove's neck like he did to the boy from D3. Then she could finally get what's coming for her. He doesn't though. In fact, he doesn't attack her at all. Instead he storms off, leaving an obvious path in the foliage. Clove angrily throws all of her knives in a straight up-and-down line into a tree. Yup, she's terrifying.

No one showed up for a while. The boy from 3 didn't ever appear. Why? I have no idea. Maybe he went to hell. Or he got a ticket straight into the real heaven, because this dump is definitely not where I'm going to spend eternity.

I have to say, as much as I want Clove to die, when she got her head bashed in by Thresh, I was afraid of her arrival. _Can she still hurt me in this place? Or will those knives be confiscated? _My heart near stopped beating (well, maybe that's impossible but you know what I mean) when I heard Clove scream out for Cato. I felt… bad for them. Like they could've had something real if they'd survived. Hearing Cato cry out for her made me want to throw up, I felt so bad. He held her, begging for her to survive, for her to stay with him. I won't ever want anything more than I want them to have won, together.

Clove's arrival was peaceful enough. She silently stalked off to another window to watch the remainder of the Hunger Games. I look at her once in a while, and sometimes I can see a silent tear drip off her face.

Now we're all here, watching Cato. He kills Thresh, avenging Clove. Then the girl from 5, Marissa, dies. She eats some poisonous berries. I wonder if she did it on purpose. Suicide. Some people did.

The final showdown could be far more dramatic. They're chased by mutts onto the Cornucopia, and then Cato puts the 12 boy into a headlock and taunts Katniss. She shoots an arrow into his hand and in that instant I know that Cato Evans is not going to be the victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

He suffers. I know it. Being mauled by mutts for hours has to be unimaginable. I have to look away eventually. Clove is having a much harder time than me. The tears are rolling down her face uncontrollably, and her back is racking with sobs. This is so hard for her. My motherly side takes over and I cautiously approach her. She doesn't acknowledge me; her eyes are fixed on the window below her as she watches Cato suffer.

I don't know how long I've been sitting beside Clove, rubbing her back while she cries. Katniss has come to the edge of the Cornucopia closest to where Cato is. He says one word, and an arrow is shot straight into his skull. Clove lets out a strangled cry and I hug her while the sobs intensify.

"Don't worry sweetie," I murmur, "He'll be here with us soon." She lets up a little bit, but she's still crying.

Cato appears, no longer covered in blood and gore as he was in the arena. His eyes clouded over with sadness, which intensifies when he sees the sobbing Clove. He glances at me, seeming surprised that I'm trying to comfort her.

"Clove." I whisper. She looks up and sees him, and the tears flow freely (she had been trying to hold them in) at the sight. In a millisecond she's up and throwing herself at him. I've never seen such an emotional hug. I can't believe that I tried to get in the way of their relationship. I was so stupid in the arena. District 1 had most likely been the laughingstock of Panem while I acted that way. My mother… she must be so ashamed of me. They'll kick her out of the lady's club for sure.

A blinding light engulfs the area and a shining figure appears. They have no features, only a shape.

"G-God?" I stutter. I wasn't the only one with such a reaction. Rue is frozen in place, not even breathing. Clove had leapt behind Cato in fear. I've never seen her showing so much emotion in one day. Sadness to fear. Happiness. Pure joy even. This day has been the most eventful I've even experienced, and even more so for her.

The figure doesn't speak, it only motions toward a door. The most gorgeous and majestic door ever. Pure white double doors, they must've been made in old Italy. I read about that place in school, how they made the most luxurious things of the old world, long before Panem had risen above all. Glorious. I step towards the doors first. Thresh follows me. _Wait a second. Thresh? When did he get here? _I didn't notice. Well, he is the strong silent type.

I reach out to touch the beautifully crafted handle, and it is _so _warm. It feels amazing. Like a spa massage in a door handle. I think just touching it made my skin flawless. The door glides open, smooth as butter. And the most amazing landscape I've ever seen welcomes me.

Yep. This is heaven. And I made it here myself. The Hunger Games changed nothing in me. _You earned this, Glimmer. All by yourself. Congratulations. _All of the other tributes are mesmerized as well. Cato takes Clove's hand and they smile at each other. They deserved it too. We all did. And Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark deserved to win.

_Everything happens for a reason. _Isn't that the truth.


End file.
